Chloe
Overview Chloe '''is Rena's dark elven counterpart, who was at first mistaken to be evil. Chloe quickly persuaded her Elven counterpart that she is actually nice towards others, and from there she joined the group providing as the one responsible for where the group would stay. Despite her non combatative role in the group, she could fight against enemies with her bow, or her rope knife. Early Life Chloe's exact birthdate is unknown, but it is said that she was born on the exact same year as her Elven counterpart, Rena. Growing up, Chloe was normally ridiculed for being to nice towards others, and she was exiled from the Dark Elves for that reason. 10 years prior to her exile, she redeemed herself by single handedly leading the dark elves to victory against a demon invasion lead by Teach the Tyrant. From there Chloe would come across Rena, and the two would become best friends and then soon form the group that consisted of Tenks, Raven, Aisha, Elsword, Eve, and Chung. The Defense of Elrios '''Chloe, Elsword, Chung, Raven, Eve, Rena, Aisha, and Tenks were stationed to defend the Velder Kingdom from a demon invasion. They managed to secure the Commercial Area, and soon retreated the remaining citizens to safety, accidentally an unintentionally leaving Rena behind. Rena was forced to fight them off alone, and succeeded. The group chit chatted, awaiting their next assignment, soon to be attacked by one Wraith trooper who was soon neutralized by Aisha and Elsword. Meanwhile, Rena came across Jenn, and Jenn warned them about the Wraith being all over the entire planet. Learning this, she grabbed Raven to help fend off against a group of them. Later, the Wraith would attack the house that the group was staying in. They later fled, and were pinned off by Wraith troops. As soon as it seemed that they were going to die, Yomako swung in with reinforcements to help push the troops back. Soon, the entire planet of Elrios was aware of this oncoming conflict to where even the Demons were forced to ally with the group. The victory was short lived as a Wraith Cruiser was slowly about to crash in onto their position, gladly Aisha warped all of them to safety, and right near the El Crystal. Rena warned all of them about what the Wraith would be able to do if they were to harvest the power of the Crystal. After the allied forces were informed, they gathered Elesis, and her red knights, the Velderanian knights, the Dark elves, and of course, the Demons. The Battle For El Soon, the troops would be ready and in position. Jenn would fight against the Wraith hive ship up in the atmosphere, while Yomako was flying in as air support using her mobile suit "Unicorn Gundam". Approximately 10 minutes was the predicted interval between the start of the battle, but it was soon reduced to 10 seconds as soon as troops started to beam down from Wraith darts. Rena, who set up archers with Explosive arrows ordered to fire upon them, easily neutralizing the first wave of troopers with the storm of arrows. After the arrows took them down, she ordered every single force to charge soon engaging into a massive, and gigantic close combat fight. Mcgard, the leader of the demons would fight around the Wraith to flank them from behind, The Dark elves would provide both archery support and support against the flanking attempt by the Wraith. The Velderanian Knights would fight off the troops trying to flank them, while the Red Knights, and the group would fight up front. As the battle progressed, to the group's surprise a humongous King Nasod arrived with Nasod troops to support the cause, King Nasod would easily step on groups of Wraith troops, and smack away Wraith darts. He then handed an entire Nasod arsenal to Raven so that Raven could be more of a threat to anyone he's faced. Mcgard then commanded Gargoyles, and Wyverns to attack Darts. Soon the Wraith forces were diminishing to a bare minimum, and where Jenn overpowered the Wraith hive ship. Victory was just a few steps away. Later on, the entire Wraith force would be demolished by the overpowering Elrios Army, led by Rena. With this succesful defense, all of them cheered and celebrated, for this one battle eliminated all conflicts between the Nasods, the Demons, and so on. Everyone was allied together to protect their beloved planet, and it seemed as if everything was going just fine. The Death of Aisha While everyone was off celebrating, a worried Elsword would soon search for Aisha for she wasn't anywhere to be found. Despite starting off at the wrong foot with each others, the two quickly became friends and were normally competetive of who was better at combat. As Elsword searched, he heard a faint moan in the distance, and he soon realized that his fears had become a reality. He found a critically wounded Aisha, close to death. Approximately after an hour of finding Aisha, she would say her last words to him and proceed to give him a kiss before her last breath. Her death affected the entire planet of Elrios, and she will be one of the main reasons why the entire planet would stick together as allies. Personality '''Chloe '''is generally clumsy, and foolish around others. She likes to joke around, and talk to people, but whenever it comes to combat Chloe would lean more to the serious side. Relationships *Rena - Is extremely close to her, and is basically considering Rena as a sister, afterall she is her Elven counterpart. *Tenks - She finds their relationship to be, unique. Chloe has grown close to Tenks and likes to be around him, maybe there's something else that she looks for within him. *Elsword - She is generally annoyed by his arrogant attitude, but would protect from any danger. *Aisha - Aisha was one of the closest people to Chloe, and when she died during the Battle of El, she was greatly affected and grew depressed for a short period of time. Category:Characters Category:Good Category:Adventure Group Category:Elsword Characters Category:Pages with Audio Files Category:Female